


Werewolf Nesting

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Her nesting habits are claiming Annie's favorite dishcloth and George's clothing.





	Werewolf Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

Annie approaches it with the delicacy a doctor might while having to reveal bad news. Nina, her best friend, barely approachable on her best days of pregnancy has become well — rather dangerous even for a ghost. 

“I am only making a suggestion,” she says. “A maternity dress might be more comfortable than attempting to squeeze into George’s clothes.”

“I gave maternity clothes a try,” she grumbles. “Werewolf nesting says their smell is all wrong.” 

Right, werewolf nesting has taken her favorite dishcloth and George’s tea mugs. 

“I can roll around in them.” Annie grins. “I can even make George wear it.”

“We can give it a shot,” she sighs. “George cannot keep wearing scrubs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
